


Mating Flight

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gadreel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating, Omega Samandriel, Technically Public Sex, mating flights, meet cute, slight D/s, these two are disgustingly sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Gadreel meets Samandriel by chance, and there's immediate chemistry between them. It's almost a year until the next Spring Flight, and by then, the Flight is almost a formality. The mating isn't.





	Mating Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Created for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Meet Cute on my second card.  
> Created for SPN Rareship Bingo for the square Samandriel on my card.  
> Created for SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo for the square Samandriel on my card.
> 
>  
> 
> I used the terms dominant for alpha angels and submissive for omega angels because I read too much Nalini Singh and I like the idea behind it. Note that this is also not quite the "usual" A/B/O world in that there is no mention of heats or ruts.

Gadreel is in a hurry on the day he first meets Samandriel. (Or maybe, first talks to Samandriel. He knew of him, knew him in passing, before that day. They are roughly of an age, even if they grew up in different settlements.)

He loves his job, and he loves every single one of the young Angels he’s teaching how to fly properly, but sometimes they can be a rambunctious lot. Today, they pranked him towards the end of their lesson, which resulted in sticky glitter all his wings. (Gadreel suspects Gabriel had a hand in today’s prank. The youngest of the Archangels loves glitter and is always a favorite of the young ones.) He doesn’t mind the glitter and laughed with the young ones once the first surprise passed, but now his wings feel sticky and itchy, and he really wants to go home and wash it off.

Unfortunately, that is exactly what he ends up doing: _go_ home. The sticky stuff matted his feathers and he made the mistake of closing his wings as it dried. He realized fast that opening them for flight would hurt, and probably rip out entire chunks of his plumage. For the first time, Gadreel regrets choosing a home that’s not within easy walking distance of the settlement. He’s an adult Angel who never raised a fledgling, so the distance to his home has never been an issue before.

Gadreel wants to be home before nightfall, because it is still early spring and while the days are already warm, the nights get very cold up here. He may not be as susceptible to the cold as a younger Angel might be, but still, dressed for midday sunshine as he is, he might get uncomfortable fast.

Gadreel is in a hurry to get home, and that is when he runs into Samandriel. Quite literally, too, as Gadreel made the decision to stick to the side streets to avoid being the days’ entertainment for everybody. He doesn’t mind with the young Angels, but the whole settlement seeing his glittery wings is not his idea of a good time. Samandriel steps out of a door just as Gadreel walks past the building, and promptly runs into the other male.

Samandriel catches himself, flaring out wings in shades of light blue in a mix of instinct and surprise. “Oh, I’m sorry!”

“ _I’m_ sorry,” Gadreel corrects, wincing a little as the movement of his own wings pulls at matted feathers. The sticky substance is drying and hardening and pulling at sensitive feathers hurts. “I was in a hurry and didn’t look where I walked.”

Intense blue eyes look him over, and Gadreel finds, to his utter surprise, that he doesn’t mind the scrutiny. He doesn’t even mind when a wry smile tugs at the other Angel’s mouth.

“I can see why,” he says, eyeing Gadreel’s wings. “The young ones were mischievous today, I take it?”

“A little bit,” Gadreel agrees, finding himself smiling as well as he remembers the prank. “The substance matted my feathers, so I have to walk home instead of fly.”

Blue eyes sharpen. “That is quite the distance,” Samandriel remarks quietly. “You won’t make it before the sun goes down, Gadreel.”

Gadreel blinks. “How do you know…”

Samandriel laughs, not unkindly. It’s an amused little huff of laughter, and it tugs at something inside Gadreel. “I work for Michael,” the other Angel says, shrugging a little. “It’s literally my job to know such things.”

He’s started to slowly walk away from the building he just left, and Gadreel finds himself following. Something in the other Angel has him fascinated, unwilling to leave his company. It’s not just that he’s attractive, or that an instinctive part of Gadreel knows his new acquaintance is a submissive Angel. “I had hoped to make it before then,” he admits, glancing towards the sun as they step out of the alley. He can see now Samandriel is right, the sun is lower in the sky than he thought. Taking less-public routes has cost him time. “Damn.”

“You need to clean your wings,” Samandriel murmurs, twisting a little to look at them. Gadreel tries to move them and flinches as soon as he does.

“Yes, but I will likely need a lot of hot water for that.” His wings aren’t as impressive as the Archangels’ wings are, but they _are_ big, and his own tub at home was built with that in mind. “And bathing in the river is not my idea of a good time this early in the year.”

“No,” Samandriel agrees immediately. He bites his lip for a moment. “Would you accept an invitation to use my bath? You will probably need help in washing all the glitter out anyways.”

Gadreel blinks and looks first at his wings, then at Samandriel. The other Angel is right, he had considered that himself and decided he’d have to make do… but Samandriel has the look of someone who was surprised by their decision but is now certain they made the right one.

“Yes,” and now he’s certain he has that same look on his face, “I would like that, I think.”

 

Samandriel lives in a house on the outskirts of the settlement, something Gadreel considers a plus. He’s not a loner, or antisocial, but he likes not feeling surrounded by people when he’s home.

His host leads him inside and into the bath immediately, and Gadreel is grateful. His wings are starting to itch, and since he’s holding them tightly now to avoid tugging on the feathers any more than absolutely necessary, the muscles are starting to cramp. He’s looking forward to hot water.

Undressing proves difficult, since he can’t reach the fine laces that hold the wing slits of his shirt closed. He’d need to move his wings aside for that, and that is decidedly not happening. Even attempting to do so has him hiss in discomfort. Samandriel looks up from where he was busy with the taps at the noise.

“I’ll help you in a moment,” the blue-eyed Angel tells him, and Gadreel nods and allows the other Angel to walk around to his back and reach beneath his wings to undo the laces and help pull his shirt off. “You have glitter on your back, too,” his host informs him, sounding amused. “And on your clothes. I will soak them in water, maybe that will get rid of most of it. I don’t think anything of mine would fit you.”

“No,” Gadreel agrees with a smile. Samandriel’s uniform shirt had him appear broader across the shoulders than he really is, though every Angel is, by nature, well-muscled once they reach their adolescence. Flying requires a lot of strength. Samandriel is simply of a slenderer build than Gadreel, made for speed and tight turns. Gadreel has an eye for flight techniques, it comes with being a teacher and has come in handy a time or two when Gadreel participated in the Flight on the first day of spring.

“I might still have a shirt of my father here,” Samandriel muses as he walks away with Gadreel’s glitter-infested one to soak it in the sink, “maybe that might fit you.”

“It’s fine,” Gadreel assures him, feeling strangely at ease in Samandriel’s company. “Do you mind if I undress further?”

Samandriel glances over his shoulder, and Gadreel notices his eyes match a shade of blue in his wings. They glitter a little in the light, and Samandriel smiles.

“Oh, not at all. Please do.”

Gadreel blinks, and then he smiles, too. This is flirting, he’s pretty sure of it, and it makes it easier to undress and step into the hot water utterly naked. Samandriel’s bath is similar to his, a large pool sunk into the floor with a deep part where the water will reach Gadreel’s shoulders, and a shallow part to either lie down on and relax or wash fledglings safely, and Gadreel sits down on the ledge and watches as Samandriel sheds his own uniform pants. The Angel has a slight blush on his cheeks but walks over to the large bathtub and steps in without hesitation. Gadreel nearly reaches for him, but his wings are still itching and crampy. Not even the sudden and unexpected draw to Samandriel can overcome the need to get them clean, _now_.

Luckily, his host seems to understand that perfectly. Gentle hands on his wings have Gadreel sigh and relax a little, and Samandriel hums in answer.

It takes quite some time to remove the sticky glitter from Gadreel’s feathers, but Samandriel proves to be incredibly patient in sluicing hot water over Gadreel’s wings again and again, and his fingers are careful when he runs them through the feathers to remove more of the glitter. Bit by bit, Gadreel relaxes, until he is lying down on his front in the shallow water, chin on his folded forearms, his wings spread out as Samandriel cleans them.

The strange tension is still in the air between them, a constant ebb and flow of awareness of each other. Gadreel shivers a little when Samandriel runs his fingers through his feathers and turns his head to look over his shoulder, watching the other Angel. The look of concentration on Samandriel’s face is adorable.

“Come up here,” he finally murmurs when his wings finally feel clean. Samandriel looks up, and those blue eyes are already darker than before. Blue wings flutter above them as Samandriel complies, hoisting himself up onto the ledge with ease. The water streams down his body, and Gadreel watches appreciatively as he sits up – and is watched in return.

“I want to kiss you,” he murmurs, and watches as Samandriel’s eyes darken further. The submissive Angel nods and shifts closer, and Gadreel cups his face in both hands and brushes their lips together.

His intention was to keep the kiss slow and chaste, but Samandriel clearly disagrees. The kiss turns deep and heated within heartbeats, and by the time they part, Samandriel is half in Gadreel’s lap, both of them breathing fast.

“I never believed in this,” Samandriel murmurs. “Not… love at first sight, but…”

“Chemistry,” Gadreel murmurs. He traces Samandriel’s lower lip with a thumb and watches as the Angel shivers a little. “Me neither, but I’m not letting you go unless you tell me to, Samandriel.”

“Good,” Samandriel whispers. “Take me to bed, Gadreel.”

 

 

The first day of spring has arrived, and with it, the annual Spring Flight of the unmated Angels. Gadreel circles slowly with the other dominant Angels, his eyes intent on wings in shades of blue.

Taking part in the Flight hadn’t even been a question between them, and Gadreel smiles as he remembers Samandriel’s sparkling eyes and the laughter between them the night before.

_“I’ll come for you, sweetheart.”_

_“Oh, I certainly hope you will.”_

He is under no illusions that Samandriel will give him a proper Flight, and he knows his love is fast and agile in the air. But Gadreel has had a year to watch him in flight, learn Samandriel’s habits. He’ll catch him.

Wings of dusk and dawn draw his gaze for a second, Lucifer and Michael rising into the air with fast beats of magnificent wings, and then the sun rises over the horizon, and the Flight begins.

Samandriel is fast, and Gadreel laughs in exhilaration as he follows his intended through the air. He has to work to keep up with his blue-winged love, and everyone else turns to unimportant blurs they speed past. Samandriel leads then far inlands, obviously in no mood to be an easy catch, and Gadreel follows a weaving path through the ancient and huge trees, a sudden and steep dive down a cliff face and a just as steep incline up the other side, and through so many tight turns he feels dizzy sometimes.

Finally, Samandriel stops leading them through forests and gorges, instead deciding on a straight path. Gadreel groans softly as he catches the scent on the air that tells him his lover’s body is ready for a claiming, tells him Samandriel has decided. The straight path is an invitation, Samandriel slowing down and coasting on the air currents now, and Gadreel takes it with a few strong beats of his wings, maneuvering himself into position.

The traditional way would be to fly above Samandriel and close his wings to drop down onto his “prey”, then catch them again before they smash into the earth. Gadreel has no desire to do that to Samandriel. Instead, he flies close enough their wings almost touch, and reaches out to rest a palm on Samandriel’s back.

“Caught you,” he calls, and hears Samandriel laugh in answer.

They land in a small clearing far away from any prying eyes, and once they’re on the ground, Gadreel _does_ tackle Samandriel. His lover squeaks and laughs as they hit the soft, moss-covered ground, Gadreel’s wings securely wrapped around them to protect Samandriel. “Mine,” the Angel murmurs, pinning Samandriel’s wrists to the ground above his head. “All mine.”

“Yours,” Samandriel agrees, arching up against him in a sensuous move. His eyes are dark with arousal, and the scent rises around them, marks Gadreel as taken and heightens his own arousal in turn. “Mate me, Gad. I want it.”

Gadreel has held himself back the whole year they’ve been courting, though he firmly believes if he hadn’t taken Samandriel, his lover might have killed him. But now there’s nothing holding him back, almost a year’s worth of desire and want and a fierce _need_ to be mated to the other Angel burning beneath his skin. He leans down and kisses Samandriel hard, growling a little as his mate gives back as good as he gets. “Keep your arms where they are,” he whispers into Samandriel’s ear, and then reaches down to strip first Samandriel, them himself. Drawing back enough to get rid of shoes and pants is an exercise in determination, especially as Samandriel gives a soft whine and spreads his legs wide as soon as he’s free of his pants. His entrance is already shiny with slick, clearly visible even with the dappled shade around them, and his scent thickens further, drawing Gadreel in.

“So hot,” he whispers into Samandriel’s ear, and because he’d rather bite his own tongue off than hurt his lover, he runs teasing fingers over and around the slick entrance, then slides two in slowly. Samandriel moans and bucks up, clenching down on the digits. “More!”

Gadreel complies, because he knows Samandriel’s body and because he trusts his lover to know his limits, even more than half-lost in a mating. He fits his cock against the wet hole and slides in with a single, slow thrust, and the noise Samandriel makes has him grit his teeth against the desire to fuck into him hard and fast.

His lover wraps long legs around Gadreel’s hips, whining softly, and Gadreel starts to rock into him slowly, leaning down for a kiss that turns filthy-deep within heartbeats. Samandriel moans with each slow glide in, clinging to Gadreel with his legs, arms still stretched out above his head and his wings on either side of them, covered by Gadreel’s own in a display of dominance and submission.

“Mate me!” It’s an almost desperate plea Samandriel breathes out as soon as Gadreel breaks their kiss, breathing hard. His knot is starting to swell up, and his hips have picked up the pace when he wasn’t paying attention, forcing soft little noises out of Samandriel with each push in.

The words of the Mating Vow are so old, their literal meaning is almost lost, preserved only by scholars. But the meaning hasn’t changed over time, and as soon as Gadreel breathes the first syllable into Samandriel’s ear, his blue-winged Angel wraps his arms around Gadreel’s shoulders and recites the words with him, breathless and punctuated with soft moans. The mating bond snapping into place between them is ecstasy, and Gadreel shouts into Samandriel’s neck, feels his mate arch against him and clench down on his cock, coming with him in hot spurts between them.

Panting, Gadreel sinks down onto his mate and holds him close, basking in the sensations. Samandriel clings to him, his face hidden in Gadreel’s neck, but the Angel can feel his mate’s happiness and satisfaction.

His knot goes down, and Samandriel sighs as Gadreel slips out of him. “Mate,” he murmurs, sounding a little drunk and very happy. Gadreel’s grin is wide and happy.

“Mate,” he returns, and his grin widens even further at the soft, happy noise Samandriel makes. His mate finally emerges from hiding his face, and he’s grinning just as wide as Gadreel, who can’t help but lean in and kiss that grin.

For a while, they rest curled up around each other, Samandriel wrapped in Gadreel’s wings protectively, well-hidden by feathers in muted greens and browns against the forest floor. When Samandriel starts shifting against Gadreel, his renewed arousal obvious, the dominant Angel smirks softly and rolls his mate onto his back again, covering him with his own body.

“Remember what I told you about your arms earlier?” he murmurs, watching as Samandriel’s eyes widen a little. “Think you can do it this time, love?”

Samandriel bites his lower lip and slowly raises his arms above his head. “Let’s try.”

 

 


End file.
